


Fear In Scars

by CodyHammond



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: Nuada's scars scare you for a multitude of reasons, but none more fearful than the thought of losing him.





	Fear In Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! And please review! Any critiques and criticism will do.
> 
> Your friend, Cody.

Scars were normal, you knew that. Being a prince, as well as a warrior, came with a fair share. Still, ringing out the rag and cleaning them wasn't your favorite thing in the world. Despite being able to gaze at the prince's muscular back. 

The pale elf winced in pain, "Ahh."

"Don't be such a baby." you playfully chided, ringing out the blood to gently rub his back again.

"Would you prefer I be dead, instead?"

"We both know that's impossible."

Noticing your smile over his shoulder, Nuada smiled back. "I have proven troublesome to kill." 

You didn't your smirk, "And yet cleaning scars makes you cry?"

"I do not cry!" Nuada retorted– or pouted, really.

You clicked your tongue and put on a motherly voice, "Aww, does the little prince need me to hold his hand?"

And before you knew it, you were scooped into his arms, spinning and laughing. It was rare for the prince to laugh, let alone smile. But the few times he did, were only during this. These times of peace and quiet. Where it was just the two of you, no battles, no plans, no giant red demon in a trench-coat.

Just... you and Nuada, in each other's arms. It was... magical.

"I wouldn't mind if you held me like this." Nuada muttered, kissing the top of your head.

"Mmm, that makes two of us." you muttered into his chest, running your hands slowly down his back. His scars were like a painting. Each one spoke a thousand words, from his back, to his chest, to his beautiful pale face. His body was a canvas, one painted by a thousand artists.

It was beautiful... but worrisome. Nuada must have sensed this, as he lifted your chin up to face him.

"You are scared." 

You didn't say anything. Neither did he, for a moment.

Until that smile returned, "I am, too." it was the first time he ever admitted something like that. "I know not what the future holds tomorrow. I have always been certain of many things. My crown. My people. You."

You blushed.

"But tomorrow? Unleashing the Golden Army? I don't know what to make of it."

You didn't know what compelled you do it, but seeing Nuada's head bow in doubt, forced you to kiss him. The prince was taken aback, until a slow acceptance washed over him, and he held you tighter than he ever did before. Maybe you did it to take his mind off everything. Maybe it was to say good-bye. You didn't know.

All you knew, was that tonight, he was yours. And nothing, not even fear of death, would change that.


End file.
